Noyée dans mes larmes
by Okaane
Summary: OS - Sakura se réveille après que Sasuke ait quitté Konoha. Détruite, elle va voir Naruto, qui de sa défaite, a été retrouvé inconscient.


**Disclamer:** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee et les autres personnages inclus dans cette fiction ainsi que son contexte appartiennent à Kishimoto.

**Genre:**Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** K

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout le couple Sasuke-Sakura, j'arrive plutôt bien à imaginer ce qu'elle ressent. J'aime bien écrire de son point de vue. Ah la la !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em> C<em>**_ela faisait quelques heures que je m'étais assise là, devant ma maison. Mes pieds baignant dans une herbe verte et humide, mes yeux balayant sans cesse le ciel si bleu et ses nuages de neige. Le vent tiède du Sud se mêlait à mes cheveux, les faisant légèrement virevolter, comme les remous limpides d'une rivière. Je respirai longuement, soupirant de temps à autres.  
>Les larmes salées que je versai depuis le début de l'après midi ruisselaient sur mes joues ternes. Mes yeux restaient inlassablement vides, vides de vie. Malgré le soleil, tout était noir autour de moi. Ils étaient tellement vides que je ne voyais plus la couleur du jour.<em>

_Je n'avais pensé à rien sur le moment. J'étais choquée. Mais après coup, les sentiments déferlaient dans ma tête. C'était une tornade qui me faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais cette sensation de vide, c'ét ait son manque. Désormais, j'étais définitivement seule. Il m'avait abandonnée._

_Je revoyais son regard sombre se poser une dernière fois sur moi. Je revoyais son air trop déterminé. Et moi, incapable de le dissuader de partir. Ses cheveux brillaient dans la nuit, et mon cœur palpitait comme un petit oiseau qu'on laisse seul pour son premier vol. Pourtant, je n'ai rien pu faire. Impossible de le retenir, bien qu'il était déjà parti... Il était si près et déjà si loin de moi. A cet instant, je crois que j'étais réellement la plus nulle de toutes les filles._

_Pourquoi?  
>J'imaginai ma vie future sans sa présence, sans sa voix, sans ses reproches qui restaient le seul fil conducteur de ma vie. Sans son visage, unique objet de mes rêves, sans ses yeux, que je rêvais de rencontrer chaque seconde. J'avais l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir me sentir vivante, sans lui.<br>Une moue déforma mon visage, que je pris dans mes mains, pour garder les cris qui me détruisaient la gorge, et les larmes qui m'irritaient sévèrement les yeux. Je sentais défiler en moi, s'entremêlant, me lacérant les organes, me déchirant les entrailles, tous ces souvenirs si beaux et cruels que j'avais pu construire à ses côtés. Mes sanglots s'échappaient entre mes doigts, mes cris s'évadant dans l'air frais et léger._

**-Sakura...**

_Je relevai un visage terrifiant de tristesse. C'était Lee. Surement la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. Ses bandages me rappelaient celui que j'avais perdu. Je revivais leur combat lors de notre première rencontre. J'avais envie de replonger le visage dans mes mains, de me cacher loin. De pleurer comme une petite fille, de me faire mal et de mourir._

**-Naruto a été retrouvé inconscient. Sasuke est parti. **

_Non. Impossible... Naruto m'avait promis de le ramener. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il flanché? Une promesse! Et son foutu Nindô..._

**-Merde! **

_Je me mordais la lèvre au sang, me griffais les avants-bras, j'avais envie de vomir. Lee posa une main sur mon épaule. Je savais bien que c'était dans mon intérêt, mais je ne pouvais supporter la présence de Lee. J'avais besoin de Sasuke, pas d'un autre! Seulement lui. Aussi, je me levai violemment, et partai sans attendre. Ma direction était claire, même si mon esprit était vague: l'hôpital. On y ramènerait Naruto et je devais y être._

_Je courais en pleurant, pleurait en courant. J'avais du mal à associer mes mouvements mais je devais être là quand Naruto arriverait._

_Une minute devint seconde. L'éternité n'était rien. _

_Les portes s'ouvraient devant moi, alarmée, fatiguée, dépressive. Je parvenais enfin à lui. Ses mèches blondes, son visage endormi. C'était un faux-air d'ange. Car il n'était qu'un traître incapable de tenir ses promesses... _

**-Naruto.. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené?**

_Je m'assis sur une chaise qui ne semblait attendre que moi. Je saisissai la main bleuie de Naruto et la portait à ma joue. Elle fut rapidement recouverte par un torrent de larmes chaudes._

**-Naruto, je me sens si seule. **

_Mon cœur se resserrait au rythme de mes sanglots, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. J'avais si mal. En moi une flamme s'étouffait, et je me sentais partir avec elle. _

**-Tu sais, j'étais là, quand il es parti. Je lui parlais. J'étais chiante, vraiment. **

_Mes phrases étaient coupés par des sursauts de chagrin. _

**-J'ai réussi à le lui faire dire une fois encore. Tu sais, que.. J'étais lourde. **

_Quelle idiote avais-je été à lui parler de l'équipe sept! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu les mots pour le convaincre de rester? _

**-Tu sais, il m'a endormie. Il m'a endormie parce que je faisais tout pour l'empêcher de partir. J'aurai crié! Hurlé! Je l'aurai tabassé si ça avait été en mon pouvoir... **

_Je le revoyais totalement désespéré de ma si pathétique insistance. _

**-Pourtant, Naruto... Avant de m'endormir, il m'a dit quelque chose.**

_C'était surement le plus douloureux. Le plus atroce. Le plus dur à supporter. Mon estomac se contractait et me brûlait. Mes intestins se tordait. Ma langue fourchait quand je voulais répéter ses mots. Mes dents trouvaient mes lèvres. Je serrais sa main contusionnée et y plantais mes ongles. Je m'approchais de Naruto, mes larmes suivant mon trajet. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule bandée, et lui murmurai, d'une voix faible, les derniers mots de Sasuke._

**« Merci. »**


End file.
